Quiz
'Son of Samson Trivia Quiz' Answers can be found at the bottom of the page. 1. Who is Branan's grandfather? : a) Zedekias : b) Manoah : c) Abu : d) Samadin 2. Why does Samson kill thirty men from Ashkelon? : a) they blasphemed the name of the Lord : b) they threatened Samson's wife : c) he wanted their clothes : d) they gave his wife to another man 3. Who are Delilah's Rephaim bodyguards? : a) Zadok and Zimra : b) Elam and Ethan : c) Jerah and Jobab : d) Adar and Abnar 4. What is Tiras's nickname? : a) Marauder of the Mediterranean : b) Brigand of the Black Sea : c) Duke of the Dead Sea : d) Goblin of the Galilee 5. Who is the real Witch of Endor? : a) Elia : b) Simah : c) Shira : d) Aziza 6. What is the name of Branan's childhood nemesis? : a) Tanis : b) Jorab : c) Behem : d) Mesha 7. The Maiden of Thunder is the wrestling champion of which town? : a) Hebron : b) Gezer : c) Ashkelon : d) Gath 8. What kind of weapon does Branan use to defeat the Philistines at the battle of Shiloh? : a) donkey's jawbone : b) tree trunk : c) sword of revenge : d) ark's carrying pole 9. Because Samson is a Nazirite, he is not allowed to ...? : a) cut his hair : b) dance : c) wear jewelry : d) eat meat 10. Why does Mathias leave Ashkelon for Joppa? : a) he was offered a better job : b) he was run out of town : c) he was looking for Branan : d) he had too many debts 11. Who is Saphira's father? : a) Pathrus : b) Raamah : c) Sidon : d) Eber 12. What is the "Old River King"? : a) hippo : b) water snake : c) crocodile : d) leviathan 13. Which sacred artifact does Amalek steal from the tabernacle priests of Israel? : a) ark of the covenant : b) Aaron's budded staff : c) Ten Commandments tablets : d) bronze serpent staff 14. What is Sidon's least favorite food? : a) broccoli : b) canteloupe : c) carrots : d) strawberries 15. Zarah and Branan are ...? : a) half siblings : b) full siblings : c) brother and sister-in-law : d) cousins 16. Why does Branan save the lion trapped in a pit? : a) the lion had saved him before : b) he plans to follow the lion to water : c) he wants to train it to attack the Philistines : d) he hates the hunters Yitzhak and Mizzah 17. Uzal is a gift from whom? : a) Mathias : b) Manoah : c) Saphira : d) Zarah 18. What does Branan do once he's sent aboard the slave galley bound for Ashkelon? : a) he deliberately rows out of tempo : b) he refuses to row : c) he rows too hard : d) he keeps breaking his oars 19. Why does the Witch of Endor covet the bronze serpent staff? : a) it's worth a lot of money : b) she wants to discourage the Hebrews : c) she thinks it will bring her luck : d) she thinks it will give her eternal life 20. What valuable object does the orphan Toby steal from Sidon's treasure chest? : a) bejeweled Babylonian dagger : b) silver Phoenician coin : c) golden Egyptian goblet : d) Syrian green sapphire 21. Which idol do the three Hebrew boys Zackeus, Yehude, and Mizraim plaster with mud? : a) Baal : b) Marduk : c) Dagon : d) Ashtoreth 22. Which two angels appear to Branan in the tabernacle at Shiloh? : a) Uriel and Raphael : b) Michael and Gabriel : c) Michael and Raphael : d) Uriel and Gabriel 23. What do Saphira's two slaves do when she grants them their scrolls of freedom? : a) they take their scrolls and run swiftly away : b) they refuse their freedom out of fierce loyalty : c) they accept their freedom but wish to remain in her service as paid servants : d) they want Delilah's permission first before accepting their freedom 24. What "act of God" destroys Amalek's citadel? : a) flood : b) fire : c) earthquake : d) tornado 25. Ultimately, what does Branan learn after retracing his father's legendary deeds throughout Palestine? : a) that Delilah wasn't actually as bad as he'd been led to believe : b) that we are all alone in this world and should be looking out for number one : c) that his spiritual heritage from his father is shameful and should be forgotten : d) that trusting in God is the greatest strength anyone can have! Answers! 1-b, 2-c, 3-d, 4-a, 5-d, 6-c, 7-b, 8-d, 9-a, 10-b, 11-c, 12-c, 13-d, 14-b, 15-a, 16-d, 17-b, 18-c, 19-d, 20-a, 21-c, 22-a, 23-a, 24-b, 25-d Category:Browse